


I'm Fighting

by kiddiluna



Category: Naruto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-09
Updated: 2014-10-09
Packaged: 2018-02-20 12:06:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2428091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiddiluna/pseuds/kiddiluna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lee has be left unmoblized due to his fight with gaara, and now that he sits here in a hospital it dawns on him that even if everyone around him gives up he can’t.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Fighting

A teen around ages fifteen to sixteen sat on his hospital bed staring at his legs recalling what the doctor told him there is a possibility he will never be able to walk again.

"No, I must not think that way I will be able to walk." The teen thought as he shook his bobbed cut black hair before swinging his body to the side of the bed and reached out for his crutches to go around walking around the village for a bit to clear his head.

Carefully lifting himself onto them and started towards door pushing on the door with his left crouch and exited out the door. Sneaking past the nurses that were patrolling the hall that he was on successfully making past the them he soon saw the exit in view when his teammates Tenten and Neji heading right towards him.

"Lee! What are you doing!" The brown haired girl that had her hair pulled up into two chinese buns yelled once she had spotted her teammate, running to his side steadying the bushy brow ninja. Lee grunted as he moved away from Tenten grasp.

"Stop that Tenten." Lee tells her.

"You should not be forcing yourself like this Lee or you will never be ninja." Teten said trying to grabbed of Lee but he moved out of her gasp.

"Don't say such things like that Tenten, I will be able to fight again!" Lee retorted angrily as he glared at her as Tenten was slightly taken back at her teammates anger was being directed at him.

"Lee you need to calm down. Tenten is suggesting you might want to take it easy you had take quite the number of injuries." Neji said, causing Lee to turn his gaze towards the floor. 

"I don't need to take it easy!" Lee yelled at them. "I a ninja! I have to fight!" Lee's teammates looked at him supposed as they began to frown.

"That is not what we meant Lee." Tenten tells him trying to ease the other anger.

"No. I don't want to talk about this." Lee says limping his way out of the hospital.

They just let out a heavy sigh as they watched their teammate walk away or at least try to.

"Lee ...." Tenten called she watched her teammate leave.


End file.
